Those Nights
by Gold Ranger
Summary: Based around my Tf twins, Alpha and Omega, sharing a night together with flashbacks of nights when they were sparklings. Told from Alpha's the eldest POV. One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, the people with powerful and highly paid lawyers do. I just own the twins (Alpha and Omega). And this story. "Those Nights" belongs to Skillet and only a portion was used at the very end.

Note: Told in 1st person POV

His ebony-colored face just looked so peaceful as his dim, red visor stared up at me from where he was sleeping beside me. He was snuggling up to me, as if I was nothing more than a teddy bear. It made me chuckle slightly as my fingers drifted down his wing. Good Primus, I loved the little idiot. Even if he did annoy me to no end…and I mean _to no end._ Sighing, I laid my head back down and wrapped my arm around his middle.

We used to spend many-a nights like this, back when we were sparklings. Either like this, or staying up all night, talking and playing games. Heh. He could never seem to win, however, in one certain game…

…I don't think he ever learned one simple fact…

"_I'm telling you, you're wrong!" Omega yelled, glaring up at me. A sharp pain hit my stomach and I grunted._

"_Listen to me, Omega! I. Am. Not. Wrong! I've studied this a thousand times over!" I corrected him, driving my knee into his midsection. He yelped, but I put my thumb against his wing, and dug in. "I'm never wrong about this kinda thing!"_

"_You are now!!" He shouted up at me, snarling. I simply rolled my emerald optics. _

_Our master looked over from where he was reading a book, "What is it now, Children?"_

_I huffed, "Master! He won't listen to me!"_

"_I tell you, the butler did it!!" My twin yelled from under me. He struggled again._

"_Bro, look. There is no butler. It was Professor Plum. In the Kitchen. With the rope. The butler isn't even a choice!!" _

"…_Really?"_

"_YES!!"_

I giggled and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I loved my twin, I'd more than admit it, and those nights we spent together…I'd never be able to replace them. My optics clicked off. Both of my arms wrapped around him as he snuggled even more into me, mumbling something unintelligible. He curled up, nearly forcing me off the edge of the bed. But when I began to climb off of the berth, he simply held me tighter, and backed up so I would have more room. My optics clicked on.

Why we had to go through this, I don't know. Prime had offered us each a room, and then a room with two different berths, but we had chosen to take this one. I guess then we figured we didn't want to be a bother. But now, I'd kill for a little room on the berth. Primus, my brother always seemed to hog it. And he was a snuggler, to top it off.

Gently, so as to not wake him up, I freed my arms from his vice-like Hug of Doom and began to pull his visor off. I managed, somehow, to squirm around to face my desk and placed the visor on it soundlessly. He didn't need to sleep with that on; it could just as easily hurt his face. Lucky me, however, his arms tightened around my middle and he pressed himself firmly against my truck bed-less back.

I let out a mental groan. Omega only held me tighter, curling up even more.

"Damn you, Fly Boy…" I whispered gently, placing my hands atop his. My fingers intertwined with his.

He held me even tighter and I shook my head. The boy had always had night terrors, and he had always cuddled up to me while having them.

_A dark-colored jet sparkling whimpered as he tossed and turned in the berth. His fingers clutched the edge of his bed desperately, screaming. My head popped down from my berth, which was right over his. My optics dimmed and I turned to slide off of my berth and I hit the ground with a grunt. Standing, I made sure no one saw my less than graceful landing before walking over to him._

"_O? You okay?" I asked quietly, putting a hand to his forehead. He let out a yell and began to shake, "Little brother? Little brother, wake up…"_

_He turned away and covered the back of his head with his arms, as if trying to protect himself from something. His wings quivered and trembled _Please don't let them hurt me…_ he begged through our precious spark-link._

I don't know what to do, Omega…You're having another nightmare…_ My fingers gently stroked the space between his wings. They trembled even more. "You've gotta wake up from this one, bro. Please…" I whispered, climbing onto the berth behind him; my arms wrapped around him and he shifted._

_Without warning, he turned and clung to me. I could feel him tremble and shiver as the nightmare continued to torment his mind. His cheek pressed against mine._

Sis, please…

It's almost morning, Omega…I promise. You'll be okay…

_He didn't say anything, but his body stopped shaking…for the most part. I gave his cheek a gentle kiss, my fingers tenderly traced circles on the front of his wings._

Of course, for the most part, we usually had a peaceful night. We would drag out our 'goodnights' for a whole ten cycles, talk for as long as we could, and then pass out. Then we'd wake up the next day, train our fighting skills and our powers, and then do it all again. There was barely a night when we got more than three mega-cycles of sleep. And the bad part of it all, is that most of those night, we fought nonstop.

We couldn't help it. We had nothing in common, except the fact that we were twins. Hell, we _still_ have nothing in common! I'm a Land Lover; he's a Fly Boy. I represent light and a Beginning; he represents dark and the End. I'm psychic; he's empathic. Despite this, we've still managed to forge a bond that would make even the strongest of makes quake in their metal boots…when we use it right, of course.

His fingers tightened against mine, a sign he wanted me to go to sleep.

"You're such a jerk, Fly Boy."

"Mmm…you know it, Land Lover." He muttered, half asleep. His chin rested on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Yeah…and I love ya anyways. Even if you are an air-brained seeker."

"Temperamental seeker! Not air-brained."

I closed my optics and rested my cheek against the side of his head. "Close enough." I squeezed his hand tightly. "Hey, O?"

"Yo, sis?"

I hesitated, but ending up sighing and closing my mouth, "Nothing…"

"Yeah, I love you, too. Go to sleep." He muttered. He squeezed me gently and then closed his optics. I felt him drift into recharge, our link cutting itself off.

I closed my optics as well, "You've got it, bro."

We giggled from atop my bunk, more than seven (Transformers) feet off of the ground. Both of us were gathered up there, talking about what all had happened that day, about what was going on back on our home planet, what would happen to us in the future, but mostly we just talked. Omega always seemed to make a wise crack to every little thing I said, even if he agreed to me. To which I smacked his head lightly.

"_You think we'll ever get out of this place? I love Master, really I do, but…I want to get some action…I want to see Earth, and Cybertron!" Omega twitched his fingers nervously._

_I nodded, "I know, I want to, too…but we're not allowed to do anything without his permission, you know that." I looked at him and sighed, "I just wish he'd take us on a…what do the humans call them? Field trips?"_

_Omega grinned, "Oh, yeah. Those things…he should take us to go see Cybertron!"_

"_Not with the war going on, children." The voice of our master floated into the room._

_I looked over my shoulder and saw him peering up at us from the door. He had that look in his red optics like 'go to sleep, the both of you'. I eeped and looked at Omega, who sighed and shook his head, flying down to his bunk. Our master didn't leave under both of us were laying down, optics off. With a sigh, the door shut and we waited another moment before he flew back up and sat down by me._

"_So, do you think we'll ever get to?"_

_I shrugged, "Dunno…hope so…" I smiled and leaned against him, "Now, you wanna play Clue?"_

"_You know it!"_

"I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those night kept me alive"


End file.
